Geth Drednaught
by Amyp22
Summary: Liara has to save Shepard while she is stranded on a Geth drednaught. Alternate scene during Mass effect 3. -just had a thought that i would write it down


Shepard walked down the hall of the Normandys crew deck holding and rolling her neck trying to releive the tight strain. She was headed to Liara's room to check on some upgrades Glph had mentioned, also to sneak in a chance to see her favorite asari. She walked into Liara's cabin waiting until the door closed behind her before walking behind Liara to wrap her muscular arms around the asaris flat stomach. They were standing infront of Liara's computers as she typed away reports and orders to her agents. "Mmm" she moaned turning her head to the side so it was touching Shepards, still never missing a key stroke. "That was quick. Are your done debriefing with the Qurian Admirals about attacking the Geth drednaught; or did you just walk out mid way through?" Liara finally turned around wrapping her arms around the commanders neck giving her a devilish smile before kissing her lips. The kiss was filled with so much passion Liara couldn't help but pull Shepard tighter as though trying to meld their two bodies into one. After letting their tounges dual for several moments Shepard leaned away. "It didn't take long, I'v fought the geth before I don't need that big of a refresher course." Shepard said smirking "Plus all those messages you kept sending me gave me a good incentive to hurry up and get out of there." Shepard nuzzled into Liara's neck kissing her while sliding one of her hands down to Liara's ass squeezing it rather roughly. Liara giggled pushing her pelvis into Shepards and putting her hand on the back of Shepard's head incouraging her to keep kissing her neck. "Well it has been a while since we have had shore leave or any time to ourselves i thought we both needed a well deserved distraction" Liara said smiling as she felt Shepard push her thigh between Liara's legs. Liara grabbed the commanders face from her neck pulling into her into a heated kiss both breathing in sharply at the contact. They both opened their mouth letting their tounges wrestle for a minute and letting their arousal build. Shepard brought both hands slowly up the asaris stomach before grabbing both breast firmly in hands massaging them, then slipping the jacket off Laira's shoulders. Liara groanded brakeing off their kiss and looking Shepard in the eyes. "You know what I want." She said as she lifted Shepards shirt over her head and took off her bra. "Don't tease me" . she whispered "I want you to take me, and don't be gentle we both need this." Shepard smiled kicked off her boots and sliding her pants off in record time. As she leaned up she lifted Liara off the ground while the asari instinctivly wrapped her legs around the commader's waist. She walked them to the bed before throwing Liara on top of the covers. She ripped the rest of Liara's cloths off and flipped her on her stomach. "I want you on all fours." Shepard told her while she helped lift her up. she slide her hand from Liara's crest down her spine to cup Liara's right ass check before smanking it hard enough to leave a small mark. Liara loved the rough treatment and knew it was making them both wet. Shepard laid herself over Liara's back while squeezing the ass check she just spanked. "You're right, I do need this." she whispered in Liara's ear while sliding her middle finger between liara's legs and felt how wet she was. liara gasped as she felt Shepard's finger probing at her. "And I'm going to fuck you as hard as I can." With that Shepard shoved two fingers into Liara roughly makeing Liara scream out and colapse her head into the bed with both pleasure and the slightest bit of pain. Shepard found the perfect rythm for both of them. Liara moaned and Shepard grunted at every hard thrust. "Shepard..." Liara struggled to get the word out. Shepard new exactly what her lover wanted "Rub it out babe, I want to feel your hand next to mine while i make you come." Liara brought her right hand up to her clit and started swirling it in circles franticly. It wouldnt take her much longer to come. "Pardon for the interuption, but E.T.A. is twenty minutes Shepard." EDI's voice came over the speaker. Liara jumped forward to the top of her bed startled by the voice. "Garrus and Tali are already waiting for you up on deck. Shepard groaned in fustration "Understood EDI." She looked over at Liara who had her legs scruntched to her body and her face burried in a pillow. Liara's body was already trimbling from being on the verge of her orgasm but now it was from pure terror from hearing EDI's voice in her room. Shepard could tell Liara was extremely tense from not finishing. "I'm sorry love." she said as she went to go grab her cloths. "ughh why cant we ever get an hour just and hour!" Liara muffled into the pillow "When i come back we will finish I promise." Shepard walked over to Liara leaning over to kiss her crest. "Or..." she said in a sly voice trailing her hand lightly up Liara's inner thigh. "you could finish yourself and tell me all detials when i get back." whispering into Liaras ear before kissing her deeply again. Liara put her hand on Shepards chest then after a minute pulled away. "You would like that wouldn't you. Me telling you all the dirty things i do to myself while i think of you." Liara said it in a low voice trying to seduce Shepard back to her. Shepard growled "You have no idea how much you turn me on Dr. T'soni" she pulled her into a tight imbrace and kissing her. "Flatterer" Liara said as they pulled away. "I try." Shepard got off the bed when Liara finally realized. "Wait, your not taking me with you?" Liara was obvioulsy upset. Shepard spun around. "Tali is already coming and i need Garrus for this one. Plus you know you have work you have to do here." Liara got off the bed and walked over to Shepard wrapping her arms around her neck. "You know i don't like not being with you when you run off on these big missions." Shepard wrapped her arms around Liara's bare waist. "I know but I will be fine, and who else do you trust more then Garrus and Tali to be at my side they'll make sure i don't get into to much trouble." Shepard kissed her one last time. "Now i have to go, I'll see you when i get back." She waited for Liara to get dressed again before opening the door to leave, but Liara just stood there looking at Shepard with her beautiful body exposed. Shepard lifted and eyebrow questioningly "Aren't you going to get dressed?" "No." Liara said with a sly smile "I have something to finsh remeber." She finished with a sexy wink. "Ugh... I have to go!" Shepard growled but couldn't help the smile on her face as she walked out. Liara locked her cabin door behind Shepard while thinking 'I'll do you one even better Shepard'. "Glph." She ordered. "Start a vid recording."

After finally reaching the central core Shepard and her team see a large containment unit near the center of the room. "Thats definitely Reaper tech but whats..." as Shepard looks up the containter skreeched open to reveal a trapped geth. The geth looked towards the group and pleaded "Shepard Commander help us!" "Legion." Shepard gasps seeing her friend. Garrus steps forward "Good to see you Legion, we'll have you out of there in no time". Tali threw her hand up "Shepard wait, the geth are being controled by the Reaper signal" Shepard looks back up at the containment unit "Right this thing." "So for all we know Legion is with them, maybe it sided with the Reapers voluntarily, or maybe its hacked" Shepard turned to Tali "Legion helped us fight the Reapers before, there is no way it would have agreed to this." Legion jumped into the conversation "your caution is understandable, once freed we will submit to any restraints you deem necessary." Tali steped forward to look up at Legion, "I never thought I'd say this, but its good to see you again." "Likewise creator Zor'ah." Legion chimed back. Shepard walked forward to look around at the containment unit holding Legion. "So what is this thing?" "It uses out networking architecture to broadcast the old machine's command signal to all geth simultaneosly." "Then getting you out of there will shut off the Reaper signal?" Shepard starts walking toward the tubes and cables locking Legion to the core about to start ripping them out. "Wait!" Legion begs. "You can not just simply remove the restraints, we are secured via hardware blocks nearby which shakle our operating protocols. The hardware blocks are located on the far side of the room." nodging his head towards the override console. The team holsters their weapons and Garrus activates the elevator taking them up one floor. "Tali Zor'ah to fleet the signal is about to go offline." "This is Admiral Han Gerrel we're in your debt." Shepard joggs over to the control panel and starts overriding the blocks releasing Legion. The team looks down and sees the tubes popping out of Legion with loud hissing noices. Once all the tubes were realesed Legion jumped off the panel onto the lower level. The drive core buzzed loudly before realeasing a pulse of energy and disapearing "As a gesture of cooperation we have disabled the drednaughts drive core. All weapons and barriers are off line." Legion yelled up to the group. Just then over the comm the team hear Admiral Xen's voice. "The geth fleet has destablized the signal is offline." Admiral Raahn then came over the comm instructing the civilian fleet to prepair to withdraw. Shepard and her team were trying to hurry and hack through any usesful informantion that would help them against the geth or Reapers when suddenly they heard a huge explosion. They all ducked as they saw the core fall from the ceiling. "What the hell was that!?" Garrus yelled. "Admiral Gerrel what are you doing?" Raahn screamed through the comm "Raahn check your screens the drednaught is helpless no barriers and the main guns are offline we can remove their flag ship if we strike now." "Damn it! This is our chance to withdraw the civilian fleets safley." Raahn shouted back at him. "What are you talking about we are still on board!" Tali yelled into the comm hoping it would remind the Admiral and hault his assault. Another explosion hit the ship rocking it and knocking the team to the ground. Shepard held two fingers to her ear "Admiral Gerrel this is Commander Shepard hold fire, I repeat hold fire!" Gerrel came back on the comm "We can't waste this chance. Heavy fleet pull forward and take out the drednaught." Shepard started screaming even louded "Admiral if you do not hold fire immediately..." She heard the sound of the com click off. The team looked around the room hearing a different noise. "Alert geth reinforcements incoming." Legion yelled up to them. Geth started dropping from vents and coming through side doors hailing gunfire at Shepard and her team while still being thrown around the ship from the explosions. "Ugh alright guys just focus on taking out these geth for now." "Garrus switch out to your rifle and take point, Tali watch his flank." Shepard shouted orders as she took cover behind a corner wall firing out some distraction rounds from her pistol towards the enemy while activating her omni-tool searching for a specific channel.

Liara was in her cabin trying to finish off as much of her 'Shadow Boker' work as possible before she would need to go back to the crucible project. She was at the end of a message to Ferran about him taking on some extra assignments when her omni-tool lit up. It was Shepard calling on their private/personal channel. She felt her heart stop in her chest when she answered it. She immediatly noticed the awful clicking and screeching of the geth and gun fire. "Shepard?!" she screamed in terror. "Liara, the drednaughts barriers and weapons just went down and Admiral Gerrel has the whole fleet firing on it while we are still on board! We are being attacked by the geth and if Qurians keep firing we won't make it out of here before they take the ship down!" Shepard was still talking as Liara started running for the elevator to get to the command deck. "He cut off our comm, you're in command over there get him to stop firing!" Liara was already by Joker before she finished. "Understood Commander we'll get you out of there." Joker replyed "Shepard I'll find a way to send Ashley and Vega to help you with the geth" Liara was frantically trying to get her words out she was so scared she was going to loose Shepard. "No we can handle the geth just get Gerrel to stop firing on us. Hurry!" Shepard broke off the transpition and Liara body was immediatly burning with fear. "EDI hack into Admiral Gerrels transmitions i want him on screen whether he likes it or not! Joker fly us to his ship and prep the guns!" After a second it wasn't fear Liara felt anymore it was pure rage, how dare he deliberately put Shepard in danger like that, they are on the same side! she thought. "Um Liara" joker became hesitant when the asari suggested prepping the guns. "I want weapons ready joker!" Liara spat back. "Admiral Gerrel is on screen Dr. T'soni." She walked over to the screen next to EDI "Admiral you are to immediatly cease firing on the drednaught..." Gerrel started "I don't know who you are..." Liara cut him off raising her voice almost to a scream and flaring her biotics. "You are firing on a the geth drednaught while knowing Commander Shepard and her team are still on board! She is a commanding officer of the Alliance Navy, a Spectre to the Council, and our only hope against the Reapers! You are already at war with the geth do you really think having the Alliance and Council as enemies helps your people! I have the Normandy at your position weapons locked onto your ship and I will open fire if you do not call of the attack!" Liara had gotten louder with every word with biotics still outlining her body Joker was scared just being next to her. The Admiral waited a sec after Liara had finished. "NOW!" Liara almost lunged at the screen. Gerrel took to the open comm to all his ships. "All ships hold fire on the drednaught." Liara ended to transmition. "Joker try to get Shepard find out whats going on." "Yes ma'am" he said back still a little on edge.

Shepard and the team were still fighting their way through waves of geth when they all noticed the explostions finally stop. 'Liara did it' she thought feeling a slight relief. "All right Tali, Garrus lets finsh these flashlights off and head home!" She said a half second later she was across the room with a biotic punch to a geth trooper. "You know not all of us can fly across the room with that type of flare." Garrus shouted to the commander while firing off a concussive shot knocking down the geth that was next to her. "Aw come on Garrus even if you did have biotics you'd still be slow." Shepard laughed while taking cover from a geth prime. "Will you two focus." Tali yelled at them as she took down the prime. "All right we need to get to the escape pods." Shepard was waiting for her team to catch up. "We do not use escape pods." She heard Legions voice come over the comm. "There are geth fighters docked in the port side fighter bay we can polit one to saftey." "Lets go people the Qurians might have stopped firing but this ship is still going down." Shouted out the order as the ship was still exploding and falling apart around them. Legion jumped into the pilots chair of a fighter will Shepard, Garrus, and Tali stuffed themselves into the storage compartment and they flew out of the drednaught. "Normandy to Shepard you ok over there?" It was good to hear Jokers voice Shepard thought. "Fine we're leaving in a geth fighter, transmitting rendezvous coordinates." "Alright just wiggle the wings or something so i know its you." Joker teased back. They landed the geth fighter in the shuttle bay and Shepard came falling out to the cramped space she just had to ride in. Once she hit the floor she heard a beautiful voice call for her. "Shepard!" she could hear the worry and relief at the same time. When she picked herself up off the floor she saw Liara running for her as she jumped into Shepards arms. Shepard breathed Liara scent in it immediatly soothed her and she forgot her troubles for a second. "Admiral Hackket is asking to speak with you." Liara broke the reunion. Shepard turned around to see Garrus holding out a hand to help Tali out of the the fighter and Legion jumping out as well. "Tali I'll see you in the war room with the Admirals when they get here, and Legion..."she looked up at the huge fighter taking up her entire shuttle bay. "Talk to our shuttle polit Cortez about sending that thing somewhere then you can meet me in the war room as well." "acknowledged." was all he said back.

"They fired on the dednaught while you were still onboard?" Admiral Hackett surprised and slightly upset. "They were suppose to pull their fleet our safley instead..." Shepard didn't get to finish before hackett started talking agian. "I know Admiral gerrel has been causing trouble along the turain bordar for years, but I can understand their desperation we only lost earth a few weeks back." "We haven't lost earth yet!" Shepard refused to admit that the reapers had taken earth. "We need help Shepard, we need a fleet and the Quariens have the biggest one out there." Hackett was always one to remind Shepard they need all the races to help. "I'll get it admiral, but i won't allow Gerrel to endanger my crew, our mission, or myself when we are suppose to be on the same side. I don't need to be constantly watching my back for him." Hackett only nodded to what Shepard had just said "All right Commander keep me posted." Then he walk away from the camera ending the transmition. Shepard took a deep breath then started walking back into the war room she saw Liara waiting for her leaning on the opening to the room. Once she got to Liara she heard Raahns voice coming from the war room. "Your strike endangered us all i should charge you with treason!" The second Shepard saw Gerrel she felt the anger inside her boil up, charging him with treason wasn't enough for her she thought. She had already had a dislike for him since Tali's exile. Liara could since Shepards anger she was just as angry thinking of this man putting her loved one in danger, but she tried to stay calm for shepard's sake. "I was in my right as Admiral of the heavy fleet." Gerrel tried to argue his case. "And what of Shepard and Tali Zor'ah?" Raahn was trying to get him to admit to anything to proove her point. "They escaped unharmed; Shepard the mission peramiters changed your military you understand." Gerrel looked at Shepard thinking it would make her understand and see it his way. Shepard wasn't buying it though. "I understand that you wasted your chance to withdraw safley, you also took it upon yourself to risk my crew and my life" Shepard was yelling through gritted teeth. "The drednaught was a perfect target!" He was still not seeing anything wrong wtih his actions and Shepard finally snapped. "Uuhh" Gerrel fell over onto the floor gripping at his stomach in pain. Shepard punched him straight in the gut Shepard wished she could have hit him a few more time for Garrus and Tali but it still felt good. "Admiral you jepordized your mission and your people, get the hell off my ship." she was leaning over him still on the floor. He got himself up with what dignity he tought he had left and walked out of the room still huntched over from the punch. Xen cut in to defend Gerrel "Shepard we need to be rid of the geth at any cost. You almost sacrifice you life everyday for others why was today any different. Or is it that you are starting to favor these synthetics over organics? which is very curious given what is happening with the Reapers." Her tone was so condescending and venomous. Liara finally lost it. She stepped a little further away from Shepards side with biotics glowing outlineing her body "How dare you!" she hissed as a boitic sphere was growing in her hand about to launch it at Xen. Before anyone else could react Shepard grabbed her hand. Shepard looked into Liara's eyes with understanding trying to defuse the situation. After a few deep breaths Liara's biotics vanished and they both turned to Xen with disgust. "You may leave as well Admiral." Shepard said with alarming calmness. As Xen left the war room Shepard turned back to everyone. "Everyone back to your stations we will finish discussing all this later." "But Shepard..." Tali and Raan both started. "Later." was all Shepard gave them before leaving the room with Liara right beside her.

They took the elevator up to Shepard's cabin riding in silence. Once they entered the cabin Shepard thrust Liara back against the fish tank holding her firmly by the arms. After a few seconds Shepard let out a huge breath she had been holding in and pressed her forhead against the cold tank next to Liara's face. "I'm just so exhausted." she finally signed. Liara wrapped her arms around Shepard's body and leaned her head into the crook of her lover's neck. "I know, today was tough." After standing there holding Shepard for a little longer Liara pushed Shepard forward to look at her agian. "Let me take care of you." Shepard looked at her a little sceptical thinking off all the debriefings she still had to do. "Please, your always running around let me help you relax you need to." Liara pleaded. Shepard sighed again "EDI." she ordered her eyes never leaving Liara's gaze. "Yes Shepard." The A.I respond. "I'm loging out for the remander of the evening. I want no interurptions, my cabin locked and serveillance cams in my cabin offline." "Understood Commander, logging you out." EDI ended the transmition. "Thank you" Liara whispered into her lips before kissing her. It was only a short peck then she grabbed Shepards hand and led them to the bathroom. Liara lifted Shepards shirt off and took off her bra before slowly running her hands over Shepards shoulders down to her stomach. Liara withdrew her hands from Shepard only to start stripping herseld completly bare. Shepard couldnt take her eyes off Liara's beautiful blue skin every inch of her Shepard worshiped. Liara turned away from Shepard only to turn on the shower. Walking back to Shepard confidently swaying her hips. She leaned up to Shepard's ear while slowing unbuttoning her pants "We need to get you clean Commander." she whispered in her low seductive voice. "I'm following your orders tonight Dr." Shepard countered back. Laira smirked and removed the rest of Shepards clothing before leading her under the spray of the shower. Liara scrubbed her Commander's body thoughally before moving onto her hair. "Mmm... its like your scrubbing all my problems away." Shepard moaned eyes still closed just taking everything in. Liara giggled a bit "well that is the point." Shepard couldnt help but smile hearing her bondmates giggle. After they turned off the shower Liara dryed them both off before leading Shepard to her bed. "Lay down on your stomach" Once Shepard was comfortably on the bed she felt Liara straddling her ass. "Let me work the kinks out." Liara whispered "And which kinks would that be Dr.?" Shepard said with a light laugh. Liara started massaging Shepard's shoulders "oh god..." Shepard groaned Liara couldn't help the smile breaking across her face. The asari massaged every inch of her Commander. After she was done Shepard slowly rolled herself over to face Liara. "I couldn't do this without you. I don't know how to begin to thank you." Shepard staired into Liara's eyes with such love and appreciation it warmed her heart even more. "That goes both ways Shepard. We are partners in this." Liara cupped Shepards cheek. "Lets go to bed now love." She leaned down and kissed Shepard soundly. "Well i was kind of hoping to ..." Shepard started. "Later, right now i just want to be in your arms." Liara whisped back. She laid down next to Shepard her head laying in the crease of her shoulder and placed her hand over Shepard's heart. Shepard instantly wrapped her arm around her asari and kissed her crest quickly falling into a blissful sleep.

I HAD A SCENE POP INTO MY HEAD WHERE I WANTED TO SEE LIARA THREATEN SOMEONE WHILE TRYING TO PROTECT SHEPARD.

I HAVEN'T FINISHED THIS STORY YET BUT I JUST HAVENT BEEN INSPIRED SO IT WILL STAY OPEN FOR NOW

IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO REVIEW OR COMMENT THANK YOU IN ADVANCE BUT PLEASE KNOW THIS IS MY FIRST PIECE OF WRITING IM DEF. NOT A WRITER JUST WANTED TO PUT MY THOUGHTS OUT INTO THE UNIVERSE SO "WOULD YOU KINDLY" TRY NOT TO JUST WRITE NEGATIVE REVIEWS.


End file.
